1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to belt tensioning devices, and more particularly concerns a compact tensioning device adapted to be locked in a fixed position for ease of installation and repair.
2. Description Of Prior Developments
Belt tensioning devices are well known and exist in numerous forms. However, most conventional tensioning systems are of a relatively complex structure when considered in light of their simple function which is to apply a steady tension to a driven belt. Along with the relatively complex structure of most conventional belt tensioners comes a generally bulky construction which requires considerable mounting and operating space. With the trend toward smaller and more compact engines comes the demand for correspondingly more compact engine subsystems including belt tensioners.
While several known belt tensioners are designed with a somewhat compact structure, they are generally difficult to install. That is, upon mounting the tensioner to, for example, an engine block, the biasing force of the tensioner must be overcome in order to provide the necessary clearance for engaging the tensioning pulley with its mating belt. If the belt has not yet been installed, the biasing force of the tensioning device must still be dealt with when subsequently installing the belt. In either case, the biasing force of the belt tensioner is a bothersome factor which often complicates its installation. Moreover, should it become necessary to repair any of the components connected to the belt, or to remove or replace the belt for any reason, the tensioning device again becomes an annoying factor in the repair or replacement procedure.
Accordingly, a need has existed for a belt tensioner which is not only compact and simple in design, but which eliminates the bothersome need to overcome its biasing force during installation and repair. Consequently, the automotive industry has for some time sought a belt tensioner which would avoid such problems.